


Космос никогда не молчит

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: Для Новогоднего календаря по вселенной Стар Трек 2018.





	Космос никогда не молчит

Ниота слушает космос.

Закрыв глаза и облокотившись на консоль, она пытается представить, как в темном пустом пространстве звонко сверкают звезды и с тихим деловитым гудением кружатся планеты.

Сейчас ей не нужно устанавливать связь с какой-нибудь звездной базой, принимать сообщения от других кораблей флота, или запрашивать разрешения на транспортировку экипажа с поверхности планеты. Сейчас можно просто помечтать, слушая космос. Космос, который никогда не молчит.

Она представляет, как на мостике у нее за спиной работает неслышная ей сейчас смена альфа. Переглядываются Хикару и Паша: похоже, опять в морской бой на навигационной панели играют. Скотти ковыряется в инженерной консоли, что-то напевая себе под нос. Спок пользуется затишьем: развернув на рабочем экране программу экспериментальной проверки очередной своей гипотезы, сосредоточенно что-то обдумывает. Леонард стоит за капитанским креслом, сложив руки на груди, смотрит в обзорный экран перед собой, хмурится – но пока молчит. А Джим, сидящий в кресле, смотрит на экран падда, хитро прищурившись: капитан явно задумал пошалить.

Ниота улыбается.

Космос звенит ей колокольчиками звезд, раскачивает шарики планет, кутается в гирлянду Млечного Пути – как новогодняя елка.

Она знает, что после окончания смены в кают-компании тоже будет елка, и что капитан именно поэтому в таком хорошем настроении: у него явно – как всегда – есть планы на эту вечеринку. Может, он потребует, чтобы все надели смешные колпаки с помпонами. Или чтобы водили хоровод, который в прошлый раз показывал Чехов. Или чтобы вытаскивали подарки из мешка вслепую. И всем понравится, хотя двое – Ниота знает – и вида не подадут.

Ниота беззвучно смеется.

Космос одобрительно мурлычет, подставляя гравитационные поля под ладошку Энтерпрайз. Пространство разглаживается, мурчащая пустота кажется не такой темной…

– Бабушка!

Два маленьких кудрявых смерча врываются в комнату.

– Бабушка, он уронил елку! – возмущенно топает ногой Чалис.

– Ничего я не ронял, она сама упала! – не менее возмущенно отвечает ей Дайрон.

Ниота хохочет и притягивает их к себе, чтобы обнять.

– Идемте-ка кушать. А потом поднимем вашу елку и наделаем для нее игрушек...

– А кто первый добежит, тому реплицировать первый шар?! – подпрыгивает Дайрон.

Чалис тут же вылетает в дверь – будто на варпе. Дайрон несется за ней, возмущенно вопя.

Ниота глядит в зеркало, поправляет серебристые кудри и неторопливо выплывает следом. На мостике у нее за спиной тихо, но она знает, что смена альфа все так же работает под едва слышное пение звезд и планет.

Космос никогда не молчит.


End file.
